


8th Wonder of the World

by pleenie96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleenie96/pseuds/pleenie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis holds the magic of the world in his own arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8th Wonder of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic. I don't know what it is. Mush. That's what it is.

When he met Harry, he had large green eyes that lingered too long. His mouth would pull into a smile, letting deep dimples stick to his face like someone had molded them there with the gentle push of their fingers. His deep, dark curls would curve around his face and they would make him think of long brush strokes that someone made come to life. He was everything that Louis claimed to be beautiful.  
  
  
“I love you, Lou” he would whisper across a steaming cup of tea. The cafe would be busy with an assortment of people milling around them. But those eyes, they would latch onto Louis' own and he would feel like the only person in the room. Those words he spoke would dive into Louis' body and make comfort in the deepest crevices. It was their place to stay.  
  
  
And when they got home, the windows would be shut and the door would be locked. The blanket would be the only thing around them, and the way it slid down bare backs and wrapped around naked skin was breathtaking. Those curls would no longer be brush strokes, but pulled fabric that had no form. The dimples looked more like bruises in a peach, with the way his cheeks would light up with the faint hint of a blush. All Louis would have to do is hold his hand against the warm skin, and he would light up like a blushing doll.  
  
  
Later, as they lay attached and breathe each other in, Louis can see it. He can see Harry painted on museum walls. He sees the slowly breathing boy below him becoming a wonder of the world. He can sense that he is a valuable treasure that someone will try to steal away. But now, with Harry wrapped tightly in Louis' arms, pulled close to his chest, Louis knows. Louis knows that he's being so selfish to keep Harry for himself; away from prying eyes and curious minds. But Harry is the world and the sun and the moon and the stars. He would be a mad man to let the universe he holds out of his embrace.


End file.
